For Naomi
by sernity1806
Summary: On an away mission gone bad Sam Wildman and Neelix die in sickbay after being beamed to sickbay. Since Naomi lost her mom and godfather she did not know who she would live with. Find out who Sam leaves Naomi with and how she brings them together.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I just thought of this while listening and watching S.T.V. videos on YouTube. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek Voyager, Paramount does. I just love to play with them. I will give it back when I am done with it.

For Naomi

It started out as any other day on a starship. Alpha shift replaced Gamma shift like any other ship. The difference with this particular ship happened to be in the fact that this ship was stranded in Delta Quadrant. The crew did not know that in a few hours their lives would change drastically.

Sam Wildman, Neelix, and Lt. Commander Tuvok were on their way back to Voyager when their shuttle hit an ion storm. Neelix and Sam's consoles exploded sending them flying to the ground of the shuttle. Tuvok sent a distress call to Voyager and went to assess his fallen crewmates. Voyager tractor the shuttle to the shuttle bay, and beamed the crew to sickbay.

Tom Paris and the Doctor quickly went to work on the injured crew members, but it was all for naught because the consoles that exploded killed them after a little time. Tuvok took the news stoically, like all Vulcan's would.

The Captain and Naomi Wildman came to sickbay only to find out about the deaths. Naomi ran to her mother and tried to wake her up. She kept saying "Wake up mommy!" over and over, but her mom was never going to wake up ever again. Naomi just cried in anguish by her dead mother. The person who would have taken her in was Neelix, since he was her godfather, but since he died also Naomi had nowhere to go.

"Captain if it is alright with you and Naomi, I will take her in until we can get Sam's will read" stated Tom sadly with tears running down his cheeks.

With tear stained cheeks Janeway answered Tom. "Sure Lieutenant. Go ask Naomi."

"Naomi would you like to come spend the night with me?" asked Tom?

Naomi wiped her arm over her eyes and said "Sure Uncle Tom."

(AN: Not many people knew that Tom babysat Naomi for Sam on Thursday s. When she got older it turned into a "date night", full of popcorn and movies. Naomi refused to be babysat when she got older, so Tom brilliantly changed the night into nights of fun for both of them.)

So Tom picked up a very sad and sobbing Naomi, and the equally sad Captain, Tom, and Tuvok walked out of the sickbay, leaving the doctor with prepping the bodies for the funeral.

AN: Well I hope you like the first chapter in For Naomi. It is so sad that she lost her mother and godfather at once. With her dad in the Alpha quadrant she has no one left. Who did Sam put down in her will as the care takers of Naomi? Well you will have to wait and review. Possible candidates include: 1 Tom, 2 the Captain, 3 B'Elanna, 4 Chakotay, 5 Seven of Nine, 6 two of these people. You can give me your answer in a review. Next chapter will reveal which one of these people or persons get Naomi.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I had so many alerts and reviews that this story had the most of all my stories so far for reviews on the first chapter. After I just put it up, so I would like to say thank you all for that. This is going to be long, because I had major inspiration from all the reviews and YouTube and just me. So here it is.

Janeway's Personal Log

On an away mission consisting of Tuvok, Sam, and Neelix we lost Sam and Neelix. I have to go through Sam's will to see who gets guardianship of Naomi. Once we find out who has guardianship we can all go through the process of healing. Then Neelix's will, will be read and we will miss him terribly and all his exotic foods and personality. There will be a joint funeral then we will jettison the bodies into space as per protocol. "Computer end log." Then Janeway sobbed in anguish for the loved ones of Sam and Neelix. Here on Voyager and on Earth and in the Delta Quadrant. She was close to Sam because of the fact that she saw a little bit of herself in Sam. Sam was always eager to try new things. Naomi got that from her mother. Sam was a little shy when they first talked about the fact that she was pregnant with Naomi, but after they started to talk she came out of her shell. She and the Captain had a weekly tea or coffee session to catch up on what the others week went. Janeway's eyes glistened with un- shed tears at these thoughts.

Tom's Personal Log

I am sitting here just after rocking Naomi as she cried herself to sleep. Poor Naomi, she is really beaten up over this. I don't blame her for it, I cried for weeks when my grandmother died. She was one of the few people who truly saw my love of water and understood it. Tom had to halt the recording to dry his eyes at the thought of his grandmother.' Naomi never had the academy class that all fleet parents send their kids to. The class prepares kids for death of their parents, but I don't think Naomi would be any different if she had the class. Most kids aren't.' We got back to my quarters, but she just kept sobbing or hiccupping because she was trying to hold it in. I just kept rocking her and telling her to let it all out. 'I cried along with her, because Sam was my friend. We both took classes together with the Doctor as the teacher. When the Captain ordered us to be cross trained the Doctor had us in sickbay or the holodeck going over simulations after simulation. We would play tricks on the Doctor once in awhile.' Then there is Neelix who put up with me asking for pizza. We had a rough start but we worked it out and became friends. 'I remember when I thought I had a crush on Kes, and it turned out to be just love of a friend.' I am going to miss Sam and Neelix. "Computer end recording." Tom sat there on his couch hands on his face, tears running down his cheeks going towards his chin all the while trying not to wake Naomi in the other room because she finally got to sleep.

The next day the senior staff assembled in the briefing room. The last to walk in were the Captain, Tom, and Naomi. "As some of you may have herd we lost Sam and Neelix yesterday. I have Sam and Neelix's wills. I will read Neelix's first.

Dear Voyager Crew,

You guy's took Kes and I in, made us feel welcome, for that I thank you. You guys became my family. 'Everybody started tearing up at that.' I have recorded all of the species I have encountered and how to handle them. I also add what I have heard about other species so you can know what to do.

For the Captain I give you some of my trinkets. Commander I give the rest of my trinkets. Mr. Vulcan I give you stories that will hopefully give you emotions. 'Tearful smiles spread through the group at that.' Tom I give you the perfect recipe for pizza. B'Elanna I give you the recipe for my improved Blood Pie. The Doctor I give you the rest of Kes's stuff. You will treasure it always. Seven of Nine I give what I have learned about humans in hope that it will help you. To my darling goddaughter I give you a list of stories for you to read and enjoy.

Sincerely, Neelix.

'At this Naomi started to cry so Tom picked her up from the seat next to him and put her in his lap. Naomi turned her head into his chest and cried. Tom just rocked her like before. The Captain came and took her hand to help Naomi know that she is loved. When Naomi calmed they moved on to Sam's will.

To my dearest daughter and crew,

I give you all my best wishes of getting home. Naomi needs to be taken care of. So if Neelix died then Naomi will have to go to the two best people for her. That would be Tom or Uncle Tom and the Captain. (Most people picked Tom, but nobody believed the Captain could take care of her, I am going to prove you wrong. Kudos to those who picked Tom, though if you looked at the characters up top you would have known who would be taking care of Naomi. Now on with the story.) Tom may seem immature to most people, but he is very mature. He just acts immature as a partial defense mechanism and to get people to laugh. Naomi loves him and I know he loves her. Now the Captain because she needs a mother now, and I know no one can replace me, but she needs a mother figure. She looks up to you and I know you love her Kathryn so don't deny it. You two will work well together for Naomi.

Chakotay still needs to be her consular. B'Elanna would be to easily temperamental. The Doctor needs to stay her doctor. Seven of Nine needs to stay Naomi's friend, because Naomi will need all the support she can get. When you get back to earth you can contact Naomi's father and see what needs to be done. Until then I leave Naomi in the care of my Captain and my partner in crime. All my assets go to Naomi.

Sincerely Samantha Wildman

"Partner in crime?" asked Tuvok with an eyebrow raised.

"Inside joke Tuvok."

The others all had tearful smiles when they went on the bridge and sounded the whistle and jettisoned the bodies out into space.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I got so many reviews wanting more emotion in the story, so I hope I satisfied you guys. I also like to thank all who reviewed, I take what you say and try to work it in to make me a better writer.

After the funeral the Captain secluded herself in her cabin. She didn't come out for duty shifts. Chakotay always had her reports, but never saw her at all. She let Tuvok in, but he soon came back to the bridge saying "she is showing illogical actions." But Tuvok could not reason with her to come out. She finally came out, but she seemed to never sleep. She started to run on coffee for food and drink. She also started to get thinner by the day. Shadows started to form under her eyes. Chakotay and Tuvok tried to reason with her, and tried to remind her about her duty to Naomi, but that just seemed to make her worse. "Captain, be reasonable you have to think about your crew, and Naomi" said Chakotay. "Captain, logically the crew needs a healthy captain" stated Tuvok. "Enough you two, you can't change my mind, I am vehement!"

Tom had a metamorphosis; he never laughed, never smiled, just did his duty and never complained. He looked thin, but not as bad as the Captain. He ate, but only leola root stew. (An: He did this to pay tribute to Neelix.) He did not engage in holodeck programs with Harry. He only seemed alive when Naomi was with him. On his off hours they were constantly together. Some of the crew would see them in the mess hall, and when she started to cry, Tom would wipe her tears and bring her in his lap and cry together.

B'Elanna became irritable to the extreme. She started to act like when she first came aboard. She didn't break any noses, but the crew was very weary of her, trying not to bring on her Klingon wrath. Chakotay had reports of her behavior, but when he tried to reason with her she almost broke his arm. In anger she mentioned that she and Tom broke up. She said that he felt that Naomi needed his full attention off duty. She also mentioned that if the Captain was doing her duty then Tom would have not broken up with her. Then she stormed off leaving a dazed Chakotay behind.

Chakotay went back to the Captain with Tuvok to try to reason with her one last time. "Kathryn! Stop this self-pity and look at what it is doing to you and the crew. There is no cheer on the bridge, holodecks are virtually empty. The crews turned into walking zombies. B'Elanna is madder than Hades, you are wasting way, Harry has started to be scared of his own shadow, and Tom has lost his spark for life." "I agree Captain; this is a most illogical action you have taken." Then ready room door chimed. "Come in" said the Captain. Tom and Naomi entered the room. "Naomi wanted to say good night."

When the Captain saw Naomi she tried to be strong, but could not and broke down in sobs, and walked up the stairs to her couch. Then she sat down. Tom and Naomi went and sat down on either side of her. At this, Tuvok and Chakotay left the ready room quietly. They both thought that Janeway facing her fear of Naomi would bring her out of her shell. "I am sorry Naomi for not being a good Aunt to you this past month. I was too busy being a captain and not being your Aunt. I haven't even been a good captain either. I am sorry." "Kath, before you start being Naomi's Aunt you need to take care of yourself. You look like you haven't slept in a month." "Tom you haven't called me Kath in years" stated a teary eyed Captain. "You two knew each other before Voyager" asked Naomi. "Yea, I served under your Uncle Tom's dad, and when I was a cadet, I asked his dad to look over a paper of mine. Then he invited me over, as a cadet, to their house." "My Dad invited her over, but he called her cadet Janeway. I was 12 at the time, so I called her Kath." "I tried to get him to call me my full first name, but he wouldn't. So I let him call me Kath. He is the only one who can call me that" said the Captain with a smile on her face.

"That sounds really cool; I wonder who else knew each other before Voyager." "Naomi all the Maquis members that have become Starfleet officers knew each other" said Tom. "That I know I was wondering about the Starfleet officers." During this conversation, that Captain laid her head on Tom's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Well Naomi it looks like your Aunt fell asleep finally. Let's take her back to our quarters. She can sleep with you on the bed." With that Naomi got up from the couch, and Tom picked up the Captain bridal style and carried her out to the bridge. "Tom did she finally sleep?" asked Chakotay. "Yes she is asleep; I am taking her back to my quarters. She can sleep with Naomi on the bed." "Ok Tom, just take care of her and yourselves. I am letting you two off tomorrow. Only come to bridge if I call senior officers to the bridge." "You got it Chakotay, and thanks." With that Tom, the Captain, and Naomi left the bridge.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim's Log

Personal Log Supplemental

Tom's stopped talking to me. I know he knew Sam and Neelix pretty well, but I never would have pegged him for the type to only eat leola root for meals. I think it is his way of felling sorry for all the time he gave Neelix grief for it during his month in the brig. B'Elanna came up to me today in the mess hall with tears in her eyes, I asked her what was wrong and she said that Tom broke up with her. That shocked me, I thought they were in love, I guess not. Somebody has started to leave me these strange messages saying that they are going to hurt me bad. I wonder who it is, but I don't want to report it, because Tuvok has enough to deal with. I hope the Captain comes out soon. "End Log."

Personal Log Supplemental

Well the Captain has come out, but she is strictly into working, I wonder if she is even sleeping. Those messages have gotten worse. It is like someone is stalking me. If Tom was talking to me, I would have told him, but he is not so I am keeping it to myself, but I have taken to looking before I enter a room or asking the computer if anyone is in my quarters, before entering. "End Log."

Personal Log Supplemental

I saw Tom cry with Naomi in the mess hall, poor girl. I think Tom my surprise people with taking care of her. God knows the Captain isn't helping. She is getting thinner by the day. I think she is just running on coffee. B'Elanna is acting like she was when I first met her. She will still talk to me, but I think she thinks that I won't be friends with her since she and Tom broke up. I am going to have to prove to her that I will always be her friend, regardless of Tom. The stalker is am ping it up, stating what I am doing, while I am doing it. It is really starting to scare me; I think I will report this to Tuvok. "End Log."

Personal Log Supplemental

The Captain, Tom and Naomi have just come out of the ready room. It appears that the Captain has finally fallen asleep. Now I can report this stalker, but this whole month has been rough. I got scared by my shadow the other day. I really hope this all stops soon. "End Log

Chakotay's Log

First Officers Log Supplemental

Well it is a sad day on Voyager for the whole crew, because it is the day after the funeral of Sam Wildman and Neelix. Every member of the crew is sad including me. I was on the bridge today and noticed that Kathryn was not there, but I thought nothing of it. I figure she was in her quarters grieving by herself. Tom seemed to be sad also, but he only cried when Naomi cried. I still wonder how he is going to take to being a guardian for Naomi. "End Log."

First Officers Log Supplemental

Kathryn has locked herself in her quarters. Just today I went there and chimed the door. Flashback "Kathryn it's me, open up." "Go away Chakotay." "Kathryn you need to come out of your quarters. The crew misses there Captain. Naomi needs her Aunt." "Leave Chakotay." End Flashback. So I left, but I thought I heard sobbing when I walked away. I went back to the bridge, and told Tuvok what I had found out, or should I say what I had not found out. I heard later that he went to talk to her, but he had no luck either. "End Log."

First Officers Log Supplemental

She came out today, for that I am glad. I just hope she is done grieving. I went on a sprit walk to deal with my grief. My animal guide helped me see that being sad was ok, and to not let it overcome me. Then it said that I would be needed, I did not know what it meant until today. I had to go see B'Elanna and she was angry, and she told me that she and Tom broke up. That surprised me, but I have heard that Tom spends all his off hours with Naomi. He also moved all her stuff to his quarters. He seems to have taken to being a parent well, but I don't see him smile, and the bridge is very quite.

First Officers Log Supplemental

I have had it up to here with Kathryn, she is running on coffee. She in now constantly working, I don't think she is sleeping. I have seen her getting thinner by the day. It is like she has gone to the polar opposite for grief. I really wish I could get to her, but she won't listen to me, or Tuvok. Harry seems to be acting paranoid; I wonder what is up with that?

First Officers Log Supplemental

Tom, Naomi, and Kathryn have just come back from the ready room. Kathryn has just gone to sleep, for that I am great-full. I told Tom to make sure they don't come to the bridge until the day after tomorrow. I really hope she listens to him. I think they still have a few kinks to work out, but I think it will work out in the end. The other day I saw Harry jump because of his shadow; I really hope that there is nothing wrong with him.

AN: This is the real Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well I have been gone for awhile. I know you have been wondering what has been going on and if I would abandon it, but I have not. I will never abandon a story. College has kept me busy so I haven't been able to get out a chapter for this story or any of my other stories that aren't finished. Well that is why I haven't update this story but without further ado. For Naomi.

**Two Months later**

"Tom what do you want for breakfast and can you wake up Naomi?" asked Kathryn.

"Toast is fine, but don't break the replicator while you are at it" said Tom.

Tom while putting on his last pip went across the hall to knock on Naomi's room.

"Naomi, time to get up, you have to go to class today remember."

"Yes, Uncle Tom, I am up and I remember."

Tom walked down the hall to the main room to find Kathryn had burnt the toast. Tom picked up a piece of burnt toast and took a bite out of the side.

"You know I thought replicators were fool proof until I moved in with you Kath. I remember when we were kids you use to be great with technology, what happened?" asked Tom.

Kathryn shaking her head at the replicator replied "I do not really know what happened either. It doesn't seem to like me at all."

"Hey Auntie Kathryn, I see you burnt the toast again" stated Naomi.

"Yes laugh all you want you two."

"Kath, you are missing one of your pips unless you are trading places with Commander Chakotay" said Tom.

Kathryn put her hand on her neck and saw what Tom was saying so she walked down the opposite hall on the other side of the room to her room to get her last pip. Then she walked back out to the main room.

"Ooh, we have to go girls if we want to get to work and school on time."

So Kathryn, Tom and Naomi grabbed all the things they would need for school and work and headed out the door and down the hall to the turbolift.

Once in the turbolift Naomi said mess hall and Tom said bridge. The turbo lift started moving. The doors whooshed open and Naomi said "Goodbye you guys, I will see you after school."

"Bye Naomi" they both said.

The turbolift continued on to the bridge. The turbolift doors whooshed open and Kathryn and Tom walked onto the bridge.

"Captain on the bridge" was said and the captain said "At ease." She and Tom walked to their perspective seats and started their day in the Delta quadrant.

AN: I know short, but I will add more, but I am going to bed. I can think of more later on this break. So don't worry I will have a long chapter coming up. For something to clear up on the living arrangement. They took the captains quarters and the old commander quarters and combined them. So the captain has a room and bathroom on one side then you have the main room, then you have Tom and Naomi's rooms and bathrooms on the other side. I did not want to make them have the same room just yet. They have to get to know each other and still work things out with Naomi too. Yes Naomi is not fully healed, but no one can truly be healed after losing someone. Oh I plan on doing a Christmas one too. I like Christmas. So Merry late Christmas or whatever you celebrate. Oh and I will be tying up loose ends with my last couple of chapters too.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Ok, I went back and saw what I left off so in here you will see the rap up. But please let me know if you missed something, maybe I did also. Thanks to http://www.star-trek-voyager. for the info on Tom's quaters. OH and Paramont of course.

**Briefing Room**

"B'Elanna how did the diagnostic in engineering go this morning?" asked the Captain.

"It went well, warp core turned out fine. Had to replace one jell pack but other than that all good for now" said B'Elanna.

"Tuvok, did you ever figure out who was stalking Mr. Kim?" asked the Captain.

Everyone in the senior staff all look at Tuvok for the answer.

"Yes Captain, it was Ensign Parsins. He has been dealt with as for Starfleet regulations. He was stripped of rank and confined to the brig. He will be left up to you to see about further punishment."

"Thanks Tuvok."

"That is all for this meeting you're dismissed, but B'Elanna could you stay after."

So the rest of the senior staff left the room, Tom and Chakotay tried to stay the longest but knew they had to leave.

"B'Elanna I know you will still respect me because I am your captain, but you have not talked to me these past two months what is up?"

"Captain permission to speak freely."

"Granted."

"Tom and I had it going good until you and Naomi showed up. Sure you two were there before, but not like what happened two months ago. He broke up with me. He said that he could not possible deal with a girlfriend, and having to take care of Naomi. I told him, that he should drop Naomi off with you then he would not have to deal with her all the time. Then he got really really angry and said that Naomi was just as much his responsibility as it was yours. So I told him that he was pulling the entire wait and you should be pulling some of it too. Then he told me to buzz off. So I left."

"You were right on some respects I was not pulling my own weight. But he and Naomi snapped me out of my own self pity. For that I am great full. Is it just the timing that you blame me for your break up? I really think you should not be treating me with indifference and instead go talk to Tom about your break up. I did not cause you two to break up so go talk to him. Dismissed."

B'Elanna held her head high and stomped out of the briefing room.

**Later**

In the corridor on the on deck 4 section 3C B'Elanna sees Tom and goes to talk to him.

"Tom we need to talk."

"Sure I was just going to my old quarters; I turned them into an office."

So Tom and B'Elanna walk silently to his office. Tom punches in the code and they both walk inside.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Tom why did you break up with me I want to know the actual reason."

"Well, to tell you the truth I was going to break it off before the accident happened but when it did I guess I used Naomi and the Captain as my excuse. I could tell we were not meshing. We were constantly fighting. I know we fought before but not like this. I started to feel that maybe we would be better off as friends. I understand if you don't want to be friends though."

"Tom thanks for telling me, but when I mentioned the Captain you got all defensive. What was that all about?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Tom I think you have feelings for the Captain and are denying it. Face it besides Tuvok you were the only person who knew the Captain before Voyager. You two never talk about how you knew each other. I think the only person who knows is Tuvok and you know we could never get anything out of him."

"Actually besides Tuvok, Naomi, the Doctor, and Sam knew our story. I told Sam part of it during our "classes" with the Doc and I think Kath and I mean the Captain told her the rest. Doc knew because of medical reasons. Tuvok because he is the Captains friend and Naomi because I used some of our story to reach the Captain" stated Tom.

"You know sometime I know the rest of the Senior Staff would like to hear the story."

"Sometime you guys might, but it will have to be brought up with the Captain first."

"Tom thanks for telling me the real reason we broke up. It will take a little bit, but we might be able to go back to being friends. I will hold you to the story though."

With that B'Elanna walked out of Tom's office.

An: I hope you liked it. Now go click that review button. I like reviews. :)


	7. Chapter 7

An: I wanted to do a chapter about Naomi. So here is that chapter. **' '**Is Naomi's thoughts.

"Ok class today we will talk about ion storms and what to do if you ever get caught in one."

"Crewman Naomi where are you going?" asked the teacher.

Naomi just rushed out the door. 'Did my teacher realize that very subject is what I lost my mom in two months ago?' Naomi just kept running to the turbo lift and said "stellar cartography." Once she got there she just sat under the stars. Not know that she was causing a stir with her aunt and uncle.

'Sometimes I wish this never would have happened, and then I realize I would never have the chance to get to know Uncle Tom and Aunty Kathryn better. I just wish that my teachers would stop reminding me that I don't have a mom.' Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks.

**On the bridge**

"Mrs. Jenkins to Captain Janeway and Lt. Paris."

"Captain here."

"Um Captain I don't know how to say this, so I will just come out and say it. Naomi ran away from class just 10 minutes ago. We were discussing Ion Storms and she ran. It wasn't until after she ran that I realized why she ran away."

"Thanks Mrs. Jenkins we will take over from here."

"Screw Protocol right now, Kath what are we going to do?"

"Tom calm down. Computer locate Naomi Wildman."

"Naomi Wildman is in the classroom."

"Well that was no help" said the Captain.

"Tom, Kathryn might I suggest you two just go and start looking for her, I can hold down the fort here" said Chakotay.

"Thanks Chakotay" said the Captain.

With that Tom and Kathryn went to the turbolift and started looking.

**With Naomi**

'Err why people just can't talk about it until I want to bring it up. I don't mind talking about it with Uncle Tom and Aunty Kathryn. I am not stupid I know I will have to talk about it eventually. I just want to wait until the new year before I talk to others about it.'

**Back to Kath and Tom**

"Kath were could she have ran too?"

"I don't know Tom. Think where would you run too?"

"Well we can check the holodecks, but I really don't think she would run there."

So Kathryn and Tom checked both holodecks and did not find her in any of them.

"Oki so we striked out there, where too next?" asked Tom

"Oh wait what about stellar cartography? It is the most secluded place right now."

So Tom and Kathryn went to the turbolift and on to stellar cartography.

They entered the room and saw Naomi. So the rushed over to her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Uncle, Aunty why are you giving me a hug?"

"Naomi, you ran from class without your combadge. Your teacher called us on the bridge, we left to go look for you" said Kathryn.

"I am sorry I made you worry. I just need sometime away. This will be the first time I will have a Christmas without either of my mom" Naomi said with tears forming at her eyes.

"Naomi, we should have realized that that was what this was about."

"No Aunty that is only part of it. I really do not want to talk to others about all this until the new year, and others keep bringing it up."

"Naomi, how about this Kathryn and I will tell the senior staff to put a bulletin out so the crew won't talk about it until you are ready?"

"Thanks Uncle and Aunty. I am just sad about not having a Christmas with my mom."

"Has Kath ever told you about her first Christmas without her dad?"

"Naomi, I was out of Starfleet and on my first mission when I lost my dad and fiancé. Christmas was always hard; because that was the holiday that my dad always made sure he did not have to work on. At first it was hard to deal with. I wondered why me. Now I know that things happen, but I also look at this time as a time to remember the good times I had with my father."

"So eventually I will be able to remember all the good times I had with mommy and Neelix."

"Yes Naomi you will. Tom and I will not force you to try to change. It will take time."

With that Kathryn, Tom and Naomi walked out of stellar cartography and hand in hand.

An: I hope you guy's liked it. I must say this was a hard chapter to get out.


	8. Chapter 8

An: Long awaited update. I know shock. Well I just got inspiration so I need to write it out.

It has been a couple of months since all this had happened. Naomi, Tom and Kathryn have slowly started to get use to living together. Sure they have had ups and downs. Like with Naomi's first birthday without her mom and godfather. Naomi cried that morning, but Kathryn and Tom just held her and let her cry. Then they had a big party in the mess hall. Naomi got loads of gifts. Her favorite came from Chakotay; he gave her this carving of her mother out of wood. Tom and Kathryn gave her a diary that way she could write down her thoughts instead of just logging them in the computer.

Today Naomi has a plan. Two days ago Naomi figured out how to get access into the ships logs so she planned going through logs that she has not yet read. While she was going through them she came across the one from when Tom broke the warp 10 barrier. When she finished this log Tom and Kathryn came in their quarters since their shift ended.

"Hey Naomi, what you looking at?" asked Tom when him and Kathryn walked in their quarters.

"Oh uncle Tom is it true that I am your fourth child so to speak?" asked Naomi.

"Naomi, where did you get that idea?" asked Kathryn while she goes to sit down on the couch.

"Well I was reading the ships logs and came across the time when uncle Tom broke the warp 10 barrier it said that when he took you aunty that you had three kids. So I am like your fourth kid."

"Naomi, I guess in a way you are our fourth kid, though you are our first human child" said Kathryn.

"Naomi it is time for you to get ready for bed" said Tom.

"Goodnight, Aunty Kathryn." Naomi said as she kissed Kathryn on the cheek and skipped off to her bedroom. Once she finished getting ready Tom read her a story and she went to sleep. Then tom walked out of her room and back to the main area where Kathryn had picked up a pad and started reading about ship problems and status.

"Kathryn, when Naomi brought it up, it made me realize we never really talked about that incident after sickbay."

"Tom what is there to talk about, we were lizards at the time." Kathryn said absentminded while reading the pad. Tom sat down on the couch and plucked the pad out of Kathryn's hands and put it on the table by the couch. Kathryn turned towards Tom and gave him her full attention.

"Ok Tom what is this about?"

"Kath, we have not talked in depth about our feelings over that time. I mean I know at first I was completely embarrassed because I kidnapped my captain broke the barrier again and we were turned into lizards. I then had sex with her and then had triplets. After I processed all that I wondered where the kids where, then I was told that Chakotay and Tuvok decided to leave them there and I was angry. I mean it should have been up to us to decide wether or not we wanted to leave them there. To this day I am still resentful about that."

"Oh Tom, I never knew you felt like that."

"See that is my point we have not talked about it."

"Well for me I was also embarrassed because I am the captain and I had sex with my pilot and was a lizard. Then I gave birth to triplets. It went against every principal taught in Starfleet. When I was told that they left the kids on the planet I was in shock because I could feel them when I was down there and then back on Voyager the connection was lost. Then I understood why they left them down there, but I didn't agree with it. But at that time I could not do a thing about it because I was not the captain at that time, doctor took away my captains privileges until we were well rested. So I guess I agree with you on that stance."

Tom then put his arms around Kathryn and they both started to cry over their lost children that they would never see again. After they let it all out they just stayed in each other's arms content to rest.

TKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTKTK

Hey all. I finally updated this story. School has been crazy so I have had little time to write. But I got time now so here you go. Review please.


	9. Chapter 9 part one

Chapter 9 part one

Tom and Kathryn were in their quarters after their shift and Naomi was already in bed. Tom and Kathryn were just finishing up their dinner at their table. Tom got up from the table and went to the replicator and ordered two glasses of White Zinfandel and Kathryn and he sat down on the couch together. Tom picked up a pad on the helm and reviewed the work of the beta shift pilot. Kathryn took a sip of her wine and finished up her pads from earlier that day. Once Kathryn finished up her pad she sat back with her glass and drank some more. When she noticed that Tom finished she spoke what was on her mind.

"Tom, I want to do something fun for Naomi. I was thinking of when I was little we had picnics and I was thinking that would be a great thing to do for some family bonding time."

"That is an interesting idea, I bet I could come up with the best holodeck program for that."

"Oh Tom, so does that mean you are on board with the idea? I was afraid you would think it was silly."

Tom puts down his glass on the coffee table and plucks hers and puts it down too, then wraps his arm around Kathryn waist and pulls her to him.

"Kath, none of your ideas are silly!"

So Tom and Kathryn relax lying together on the couch until they get up and go to their rooms.

**JPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJPJP**

The next day during lunch at the mess hall

"Hey Tom what are you looking at?" asked Harry

"Oh, just trying to find the perfect setting for a picnic the Captain and I are planning for Naomi" said Tom.

"That sounds like a great idea for you guys to bond. Do you want some help trying to find the right location?"

"Sure Harry."

So Tom and Harry continued to eat while looking through the ships database for a place to have the picnic. It was time for them to head back to the bridge so they left the mess hall.

**On the bridge**



While Tom was flying the ship, Harry had finished up his work at the con so he continued to look for the best spot for a picnic. He spotted it and noticed that the captain had her pad in her hand, so he sent it on to her from his pad. The Captain looked up from after reading her message on her pad and mouthed a thank you to Harry who in turn mouthed your welcome and they went back to their work. At the end of the alpha shift, beta took over and Tom and Kathryn went to pick up Naomi from school and then they headed to their quarters to have a dinner together instead of in the mess hall.

**AN:** This was going to be longer, but I can't figure out the transition from this to the picnic that I have in my head, when I can figure out the transition I will post the rest of this picnic that I am planning. If you think you can help then send me a message. Otherwise **Review please**.


	10. Chapter 9 part two

AN: Long Time no write I know. Life and other plot bunnies caught up with me. I hope you all like this update and sorry it took so long.

Chapter 10

A week later

"So we are going on a picnic. What is a picnic?" asked Naomi to the Captain.

"A picnic is when you pack some food, plates, utensils and such in a basket along with a blanket and set out for a park to put the blanket down and sit and eat the food. I did it when I was younger with my family. We also played games like Frisbee. My parents liked to get away from the technologies of the day and do outings that they use to do before they had things like Holodecks. Since we are in the Delta Quadrant we can't very well do that so we are having our picnic on the holodeck" said the Captain.

"Okay this sounds fun. Will uncle Tom be picnicking with us?" asked Naomi.

"Yes sweetie he is getting the holodeck program up and running for us."

The Captain and Naomi continued to walk down the corridors towards the holodeck. Crewman walked past and saluted to the Captain while they walked by. The Captain and Naomi finally reached the holodeck. They walked in to a glorious park. The sky was clear as a summer day with a few clouds here or there. Up on the grass covered hill was a beautiful evergreen tree where Tom had set up the blanket and the picnic basket. Tom saw them walked in and waved to them to climb up the hill. The Captain took Naomi's hand and they walked up the hill to Tom.

"Uncle Tom this is really pretty."

"I am glad you like it Naomi" Tom said as he picked Naomi up off the ground and spun her around then put her back down.

"Tom, Naomi come eat."

Tom and Naomi sat down the blanket with the Captain and they all put food on their plates and began to eat. As the afternoon wore on they played Frisbee with Naomi. Eventually Naomi felt tired and ended up falling asleep on the blanket.

"Poor thing is tucker out" said the Captain.

"Yeah but this also reminds me of the first time we met, and subsequent meeting afterwards" said Tom.

**Flashback**

_12 year old Tom Paris was in his room reading a pad on the latest federation navel ships when his mother knocked on his door. _

"_Tom you need to look sharp, your father is coming over and bringing a cadet from the academy."_

"_Not again. Mom I am tired of all these cadets coming over trying to get into the good graces of dad. When are they all going to learn that it won't work?"_

"_Tom this time your father invited her over. So look sharp and behave, you know what happened the last time."_

"_Yes Mother."_

_Tom got up from his chair and went to his drawers and pulled out his 'sharp' look and put it on, and then he went downstairs. Just in time too for his father and the cadet walked into the sitting room. _

"_Cadet Janeway meet my beautiful wife and my son Tom. My two daughters are at college right now."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Paris and you too Tom." _

"_Why don't we go in the dining room for dinner, I hope you like steak" said Mrs. Paris._

"_Oh I love steak Mrs. Paris."_

_Cadet Janeway and Mrs. Paris walked off toward the dining room._

"_So Tom, what do you think of her?" asked Captain Paris._

"_She seems ok."_

_Tom and the Captain went into the dining room and had dinner with the girls. Over the next 6 years Cadet Janeway turned Ensign would stop by to talk with the Captain and visit the family. Over that 6 year period Captain Paris was assigned to the Al-batani. After a mission the Al-batani was docked and the Captain and Mrs. Paris went to a Starfleet function. Tom now 18 stayed home. Lieutenant Janeway came to visit Tom. Well one thing lead to another they ended up in bed together. A noise woke them up and Tom helped Kathryn sneak out before his parents caught them together._

**End Flashback**

"That was when your father got promoted to Admiral and the others on the crew all got promoted due to our mission. That is probably a good thing that that is not on our records. I would have probably been kicked out of Starfleet for that" stated the Captain.

"If it ever did get out I would have taken totally responsibility and done my best for you not to have been in trouble."

"Ah Tom, that is so sweet of you."

"Kathryn I will always have your back. We should probably get Naomi back to bed and us the same."

So the Captain and Tom picked up the picnic remnants and picked up a sleeping Naomi. They told the computer to end the program and walked out the holodeck towards the turbo lift and headed in to the turbo lift. They told the computer the deck and it headed on the way. Once the turbo lift opened they walked out towards their quarters. They walked in to their quarters and put Naomi in her bed. Then they both went to their rooms and slept. Both dreaming of the day and the time they first met and the other times afterwards.

I so hope you all liked this. The flash back was this plot bunny I had that I wrote down in a notebook. I figured I could incorporate it into this story. I changed some things from what I originally put as their back story. I will be going back and fixing it to match what I have here.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey all, this will be take down in 5 days because the better For Naomi is up. Go to my profile and start reading and reviewing.


End file.
